Villain
by linetteflys
Summary: Nowadays, he finds himself wishing that annoying clichés really did happen. Surely he must be thinking this while completely intoxicated, but he wanted a happily ever after with her. —DamonElena.


**Villain**

Standard disclaimer applies.  
**notes:** 060810. I'm _hooked_. Set after (_the epic_) season one.

* * *

They had kissed.

Like, full-on _make-out_ session, on her quaint porch. And who knows how far they would have gone if Jenna hadn't caught them lip-locked, and him very obviously not being Stefan—Elena seemed like she almost didn't want to pull away.

Not that it surprised him; he is irresistible after all.

Damon sipped his water thoughtfully—which was quite a disgusting thought in itself because after all he went through tonight: very genuinely thanking the _plotting little witch_ for helping him dispel the Gilbert device, only to discover she was a _backstabbing little_… witch, then was injected with vervain while the shrill noise emitted by aforementioned device penetrated his skull and therefore rendered him powerless as he was dragged by some _asshole_ to some sort of basement-thing, where he had to watch Anna be killed by that _annoying_ man who then proceeded to burn all the vampires alive. Well, dead, really. Anyway, it was a good thing Stefan came to save the day, like he usually did, with the help of a _very complicated witch_. Girl were always so hard to understand. He could swear that she wanted him dead earlier. The forever sort of dead.

_After all he's been through_, all he really wanted was a strong. Drink. And to go home where there was more alcohol to drown himself in.

_But they kissed_.

No matter how irresistible he was, this was _Elena_ we were talking about. It just seemed so out-of-character for her to kiss him _like that_.

"You're awfully quiet," Stefan observed, drinking hot tea like some hot-tea-drinking-British-guy. _How annoying_. "I see that you're still reeling from shock and the fact that you almost really died. For a change."

Damon knew where this was going. The little brother—the adorable and righteous and always chivalrous Stefan—was reveling in the joyous moments where he heroically dashed through fire to save his older brother's life.

Damon parted his lips. After so many years, and truly it has been _so_. _Many_. _Years_. Damon was used to a war of witty words being spewed back and forth between the two of them. But tonight, on the rare occasion, he closed his lips and stared out the window.

You_ would be reeling from shock and regretting that you ever saved me if you knew that I kissed Elena, _and she kissed back.

"It something the matter?"

Damon turned back to Stefan, ever handsome—they were brothers after all, it just wouldn't be right for Damon to have _all_ the good genes—and didn't know quite what to say to that.

He mused over his swirling thoughts.

The kiss was… Damon didn't know how to explain it. It was a mix of various emotions that he didn't particularly want to explore, and for some reason, the only way he could sum it up with intelligible words, was simply, that his kiss with Elena was… familiar.

Nostalgic even. And the look in her eyes when she leaned in was just… so _familiar_.

Almost… _too_ familiar.

Stefan kept staring at him, waiting patiently for an answer while messing with his phone, no doubt staring at the secret picture he took of Elena today, when she looked exactly like… _Katherine_.

And then the sky fell. Or something equally dramatic.

"Katherine's back," he stated, in a tone that gave no room for argument. He rose quickly from his unusual seat by the window—he preferred to sit at the bar most times, Stefan had forced him to sit there tonight—and had practically vanished down the street before his words soaked into Stefan's head.

The two brothers appeared side by side in front of Elena's house, just in time to hear a scream—there was a flicker of panic on Stefan's face— and vanished inside.

Reappearing in the kitchen.

Where two Elena's stood. Or two Katherine's. Whatever.

It was in this moment, that Damon knew _why_.

Why Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan. Why Katherine couldn't just have Damon. Why she would want Stefan as well. Why Elena was in love with Stefan, unwavering and forever—even if her forever was much shorter.

It was that moment that Damon realized why he always lost.

Because even though the two girls—Katherine being more of an old hag then a "girl" per say, yet endlessly beautiful—looked exactly alike, and Stefan had no idea what clothes Elena wore after she had changed, and there was just so many other _variables_ involved in differentiating the two, even though it was like that, Stefan rushed to her side. Without hesitation.

And Damon knew for sure that Stefan had chosen correctly.

He had always been more attentive. Thoughtful. And pure.

He would always be loved by them both.

And in this sudden stir of misery that Damon felt. In the despair that enveloped him slowly and in the way his heart cracks as Elena falls into Stefan's arms like it was the natural order of the world, as his pain becomes unbearable under these circumstances, Damon flips off his emotions.

Of her. For her. Off.

Because he's the bad guy and he can do that.

He steps over to Katherine's side. Watches as Stefan pulls Elena closer, eyes narrowed at the evil brother who never learns. And Damon utters the words that will make Elena hate him forever.

"Welcome back, Katherine."

* * *

**notes:** I haven't written in such a long time. It feels nice to be back :) but before I get totally bashed up, I just want to defend myself by saying, I know I write fragment sentences, it's a stylistic thing, and I know I'm rusty, thankyouverymuch.

I recently started watching _The Vampire Diaries_ (at the start of summer :) and it was love. I prefer this over Twilight. Any day. And I could _gush and gush_ about how, at first, I didn't really like Damon, but then I slowly started to fall for him falling for Elena and how I. Want. Them. To be. _Together_. But not at the cost of Elena losing Stefan, because Stefan is adorable and righteous and chivalrous and he deserves to be be with her! So yeah. I can't decide who to side with. BUT I absolutely don't want Elena to have them both. Because she would be like Katherine and that—just ew. No. Don't go there.

I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
